


Egdy gay panicking Roman

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Black Parade, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romans egdy, Virgils smooth, lol, lol i am done here, my chemical romance - Freeform, prompt used, this is garabage and i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: sanders sides prompt given to me by a good friend on discord MalaRoman sing MCR when he thinks nobody is looking but virge is





	Egdy gay panicking Roman

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Crying, small bit of blood mentioned, mental breakdown, self deplecting thoughts,

_**~Roman~** _

 

Roman had almost been certain that nobody was around, he had checked every possible hiding spot in his room even under his small desk! It's not like he didn't want anyone to hear him sing (yes it was) he just knew that Virgil would most likely make fun of him if he sung his favorite song in front of the others. You see Virgil was known to be the emo of their small fam, which met he listened to "emo" songs. Roman on the other hand was suppose to be the loud, creative, theatre loving, romantic, Disney freak fan, and most of all he was suppose to have a huge ego. He wasn't suppose to be insecure about how he looked, how he sung, his personality, or even his music preference. in all truth he loved singing and listening to "emo" songs, but don't get him wrong he still loved to sing and listen to Disney he just could do that in front of the others because its what they expected him to sing and love. Roman sighed as he finally finished searching his room, he checked his alarm clock. '2:58 AM no one should be up at this ungodly hour perfect' he thought as he grabbed his phone, he plucked the earphones off the floor and plugged them in his phone and scrolled down his secret playlist. After he found the song he was looking for he put his earphones in turned off his light and plopped on his bed, and began the song.

 

_**~Virgil~** _

To Virgil, Roman had been the most annoying side he had ever met and that was saying a lot. That was before they finally made up to each other that Roman became less annoying and more humorist, but it was also now that he was starting to see through Roman carefully constructed mask. Roman wasn't as black and white as Virgil originally thought, he acted like he loved singing in front of Logan and Patton but Virgil could see how nervous Roman looked while singing them, he didn't seem to enjoy singing the Disney songs as much as he claimed. What surprised Virgil more is the ungodly hours Roman stayed up (longer than Virgil's unrulily hours) and seemed to never complain about his 'beauty sleep' unless someone called him out on it. So when stared at his phone's time and decided that he was going to grab something to eat cause 'fuck it might as well eat something at 3:12 in the morning' only to hear some quite singing coming from Romans dark room. deciding to find out what the fuck the prince was doing at this time at night and he sneaked in only to hear the soft mumbled singing of Black parade from Roman who had just started singing it.

_"When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band."_

Virgil sat on the floor as quietly as possible to not disturb Roman.

_"He said son when you grow up will you be the savior of broken? The beaten, and the dammed."_

 

'damn I didn't know Princey could sing this good'

_"He said, will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers"_

'Why does he sound so...sad?'

**_fast forward through some of song cause I'm an impatient bitch and all the dialog will probably be boreding_ **

_"We'll carry on, we'll carry on, And though you're dead and gone, believe me, Your memory will carry on"_

_'_ Princey sounds like he's going to have a mental breakdown any second now I can't just sit here and do nothing' and with that thought Virgil stands up slowly and says in the most calmest voice he muster up, "Roman you okay?" 

 

_**~Roman~** _

"Roman you okay?" a soft voice calls from the darkness that scares the crap out of Roman. 'is that Virgil? I thought I looked through everything how could he have gotten in? god I'm so stupid he probably hates me now oh god just fricken end me'

"Roman you okay, your um...crying..." he is... oh he didn't even notice the fact that his phone had fallen on the floor or he was silently crying or that a cut from a battle yesterday had reopened and started bleeding because he was shaking so badly, god he can be oblivious sometimes.

"I'm fine Virgil, just uh surprised?" that sounded more like a question than an answer, well doesn't matter now because Virgil was now sitting on his bed and picking up his phone off the floor and looking at his music choices, he looks surprised more than disgusted and disappointed that the stupid fanciful side had stole his thing.

"Um I'm sorry for stealing your thing Virgil, I wanted to keep this a secret because I knew you wouldn't be happy. I could delete all of the songs and we could never talk about this again if you want..." he tried saying with a straight face (ha straight) and to his horror tears starting rolling down Virgil's face.

"OH MY GOSH I am so sorry Virgil, I'll never do anything like this again I promise just please don't cr-hmpf" was all Roman could get out before Virgil lunched himself at Roman knocking roman on his back and Virgil on top of him.

"You fucking idoit, I don't care if you listen to the same songs as me. What I do care about is the fact that you've been hurting and you haven't told me shit asshole!" 

"I didn't think any of you would care... I mean I stayed up till 4:50 Am stressing about coming up with ideas and Logan praised me for it so yeah, I don't think I would've told anyone." I stated numbly, Virgil for once looks in my eyes...very intensely um what, uh is he cupping my face uuuuummmmmmm w h a t-

 

and before I know it Virgil's mouth is on my mouth and my gay panicking comes to halt for a couple seconds...OH SHIT I WAS NOT READY-

 

"Hey Roman~" Virgil says pulling away, my brain isn't working and I can't process half the things that are happening.

"Y-yeah" curse my stuttering.

"The next time you are hurting come to me dipshit and I'll help you, you know why?"

"N-no"

"Than your stupid. Because I love you, why else would I have kissed you" Virgil says slightly annoyed.

"To make me feel better?" I say finally able to talk properly.

"Yeah cause that's how you comfort people Princey, now go to bed dipshit and we'll talk about this in the morning." 

 

'I guess we will' I think as I pull my blankets over us knowing full well that at least one person doesn't hate me...

 

 

 

_the next morning Patton goes to wake up Roman because Virgil's missing only to find out that their both cuddling and the proceeds to take a picture for blackmail for Logan and quietly fangirl over the fact that his ship got together_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn gotta love the fact I can't write romance for shit
> 
>  
> 
> DONT JUGDE ME I AM HIGHLY AWKWARD


End file.
